


New Hobbies

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Slag has found a non-violent use for his fire abilities.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	New Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Slag, Wheeljack  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Reward ficcy for Flyby!

Wheeljack could not, for the life of him, work out where all the globs of glass were coming from. Perceptor and Skyfire were equally as clueless and just as confused. Nothing was broken. Nothing was missing. It was a mystery that surveillance couldn't solve either. Cameras in the lab didn't tend to survive long, and no one had been seen entering. Wheeljack was loathe to bring it up to anyone outside the science team because the very first thing Red Alert would do was insist on cameras inside the lab again. Something would happen to break, melt, or otherwise destroy said cameras, and then they would have to deal with being accused of helping the Decepticons again.

No one needed that mess, least of all Skyfire who still flinched at too harsh a look.

Therefore, it was with some true relief that Wheeljack entered the lab that night to see just where all those globs of glass were coming from. He was supposed to be recharging, but right as he'd snuggled in, he'd had the invasive little voice whisper that he'd forgotten to turn on the stasis field over his latest attempt to further condense energon into easily carried gels. The stasis field was online and gleaming softly just as it should, but out of place, definitely not cleared to work or even be _in_ the lab, was Slag.

Slag was deeply focused, his internal flame exhaled directly onto a blob of glass that was already so hot it was glowing orange-red. Wheeljack watched, afraid to speak for fear of Slag hurting himself, as the Dinobot cut the flame, put the end of the rod into his mouth, and blew. The glass swelled like a soap bubble, stretching thin, and Slag began to turn it to keep it even, optics narrowed and locked on the bulb of cooling glass.

Wheeljack shook his head in wonder. First, how had a Dinobot gotten in here. Second... When had his angry little bitlet found the patience to do something as delicate as glass-blowing? He was so damn proud.

It took a bit more time as Slag turned and turned the new bulb until it was cool enough to touch, then he broke it from the pipe with a confident _snap_. Wheeljack waited until it was safely tucked into the Dinobot's subspace before scuffing his foot quietly on the floor to draw Slag's attention. He was glad he'd waited when Slag jumped and whipped around all in one startled motion.

"Hey, bit," Wheeljack greeted, helmfins flashing a cheerful blue. "I saw the bulb. You did great. But why are ya sneakin' inta the lab?"

Slag's shoulders slumped. Temper he might have, but none of the Dinobots lashed out at Wheeljack or Ratchet. "Me Slag want learn. But me Slag not science bot like you Wheeljack."

Wheeljack smiled and crossed the lab to stand in front of his overgrown sparkling. "Sweetspark, if ya wanna learn somethin', ya just gotta ask."

"Me Slag in trouble now?"

"Of course not!" Wheeljack stepped in and hugged Slag around his middle, looking up with a bright smile despite it being hidden by his mask. "But it is really late, and I only came to check on my stasis field. How about we meet back here in the morning? Even if I'm not upset about ya bein' in here, I know some others might not take well to it if they found you alone." Something that bothered Wheeljack, but they were working on it.

"Ok." Slag turned toward the back of the lab, and Wheeljack must've made a confused noise because he looked over his shoulder. "Me Slag go out way come in."

Wheeljack followed the pointing finger, but all he saw was the stone wall. "How?"

Slag walked forward again, angled right, the stepped left and vanished. He peeked his head back out. "Tunnel here. You Wheeljack not worry. No Decepticons get in. Us Dinobots patrol tunnels good."

Wheeljack blinked, but then he chuckled and nodded. "Glad ta know you kids got it handled for us. Use the front door in the mornin' though, ok?"

"Ok." Slag stepped back out, and Wheeljack found himself squeezed in a dino-sized hug. "Me Slag thank. See in morning." Then he was gone, and Wheeljack was left with a spark that felt about four times too large for its crystal with pride and love.

"See ya in the mornin', kiddo," he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
